redcountyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
San Andreas State Police
Summary: A short collum on how Started out with a chief called Josh bauer, who's main tactic was copy"d from SZR and just put denied or approved in the application depending on how retarded the person was. After a period leadership fell down to William cambridge Who ran the SAST with outstanding results. During the reign of William the SAST was feared, and respected by everyone. by the time of April 2010 things were heating up once more between La Onda, Blue Dynasty and law enforcment and people started speculating of another blueberry war Then due williams permanent ban, leadership fell down to crusty and harry stamper, who in a short period ruined everything about the SAST, respect and dignity where falling downhill rapidly. Eversince William left, SAST has been coping with internal problems and the popularity of police were STILL falling an idea of multiple Commisioners was suggested and implemented. With succes. Nowadays the leading commisioners are Jazzy_Townes, ... Justin_Bishop with experienced officers from the time of william taken place in the rank 6 and 5 slots. However things weren't like they once where, people on the street do not have the same respect they had a year ago much to the dislike of the police, which eventualy lead to a strike of law enforcment all together causing several days without any type of law enforcement. which made Crime rate skyrocket even more. Officers resumed duty shortly after 3 days. by April of 2011 William Cambridge returned and order within the sasp was once again attempted, and a reverse namechange of SASP to SAST was suggested. Rumors are heard that they might relocate HQ from Dillimore back to the High Security Island: Pelican Bay HQ, which was an island created nothwest of blueberry on the river. After several weeks it's been confirmed that the SASP are undergoing some notable changes. Officers are around and pose a more professional standard then before, However the infamous High Security Island is scrapped to make room for something more imposing.. In the next few updates it's possible that the Bayside "Alcatraz" Prison will be scripted in, altough this is yet to be confirmed. The prison according to a sneak peek from Icy revealed a massive island that's simular to Alcatraz and the Infamous Rikers Island. The only way in our out appears to be via Helicopter and a boat dock. With the prison script being a distinct possability, Crime serving time, A.K.A. jailtime will also be changed, this ranges from 1-2 hours in State Police Custody to 5 or more hours in the prison itself. Other then the Prison changes there's also a vehicles update and the Air Support branch of the SASP is going to be working Overtime, as they now have 3 helicopters instead of 1 AND they now have a secret weapon, Many speculations have risen about this "Trumph card" altough no official high ranking individual made a statement, all the public knows so far is that it's an airborne vehicle, and it's presumed to have a mounted weapon on it.